


Save me from tomorrow

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: Peter需要钱，而Carl难以满足。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 2





	Save me from tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Quite silly. Peter as a girl.  
> 很蠢，皮性转。

“跟他去搭话。”她身边的男人指示她，指向酒吧另一头某个皮鞋锃亮，西装革履的男人，Peter抿着嘴，扫了一眼目标，迅速挪开。

据说这些人全是潜在的顾客……多可怕。她掩饰慌乱，低头喝了一口酸酸的橘色女士鸡尾酒。如果她的债主没有骗她的话，那个“目标”据说出手阔绰，只要一晚上，就能偿清她的所有欠债了。

但她感到害怕……不，她不怕流血，但是想到要把自己的身体交到一个陌生的男人手中，这件事让她胸腔里有什么东西紧缩，钝痛。债主把她带到这间酒吧来，说她可以自行选择目标，闭眼，叉开双腿，睁眼，这么简单的事。所以她答应得太快。

除了“目标”之外，她注意到酒吧角落里有另外一个特别好看的男人，穿着黑色皮衣和牛仔裤，年轻，头发卷卷，抽着烟，线条柔和又英气。男人朝他们这边看了好几次了，注意到她了，注意到她身边站着的债主了。她很难想象这样的男人也会找妓女求欢——总该有许多女孩子愿意和他上床吧？但她不懂男人的事，何况，人都有自己的秘密。

那个好看的男人，把烟扔到地上，踩着碾碎，朝他们走过来了。

“三十块。”那个人直截了当地跟她讲。三十英镑。她像着魔似地点了头。

债主立刻抓住她的肩膀，她怪叫了一声，因为抓得好疼。

“不要去。我听人说他很残忍，不值得为了三十块。”债主说。

Peter纠结了一瞬，立刻觉得债主不是什么好人（能让女学生出卖自己的身体还债——一定早有准备。），所以她当然不能相信。她立马选了相反的选项，反正钱都是要还的，怎么挣都是挣。她扑到了那个男人怀里，用她努力能装出来的最诱惑的声音说：“那么今晚我是你的了。”

“喜欢残忍？”皮衣男人凑在她耳边，低声问。显然也听到了她们的对话，“很好，女孩儿……”就把她牵走了。

她牵着男人的手，想去坐在男人身边的高脚凳上。但男人的一只手放在了凳子上，阻止了她。“亲爱的，我们今晚不要在酒吧浪费时间了。”男人说，用手掌微微摩擦着她的手指。只是非常亲昵，而不带挑逗意味。这举动让她觉得男人是个很温和的人。她鼓起勇气抬头往上看，看到男人分明的下巴棱角，闻到荷尔蒙、汗水和酒的味道，她盯着那张脸看，入了神，男人便靠过来吻她。

一个试探性的，温柔的吻，浅浅擦过她的嘴唇，又意犹未尽地再微微蹭了一次。她猛然觉得整间酒吧都安静了，她心跳的声音忽然格外明显。不，也可能只是她心跳忽然变快了。她努力不让自己的呼吸显得太沉重。男人问她：“你叫什么名字？”

“Petrova. ”这不是她的真名，但是足够接近了。

“Petrova，你真是个非常有趣的女孩……”男人说，仿佛真的在沉思。红晕爬上了她的脸颊，这是招妓时该有的对话和步骤吗？或许这个男人比较喜欢角色扮演吧？她选择对男人的评价沉默不语，想了想，努力要扳回一程，“先生，那要怎么称……”

“Carl. ”对方回答。她不确定那是不是真名，但听起来不像个假名，没有人会选择一个听起来一点都不酷的假名，“但我更愿意你叫我Carlos.”哦，这就对了。Carlos听起来更适合这个穿皮衣，黑色卷发披在肩上的男人。

Carlos低下头来，贴在她耳边，热气吹着她的耳朵，压低了声音，她知道那声音是故意的，但该死，该死地性感。

“Petrova，走吧。”Carlos说。

她晕晕乎乎地拉着Carlos的手上了出租车，不知道自己是去做妓还是去约会，在车上Carlos轻轻抚摸着她的头发，手指从她后脑勺慢慢滑下，摸着她的发尾，不经意间碰到了一点脖子。而“Petrova”只能忍住冲动，奋力不让自己的身体主动往Carlos手里送。

……有什么不可以呢？她都是妓女了。

忽然想到这个，Petrova连自己也吓了一跳，简直是她才忽然反应过来自己真的以三十块钱的价格，把自己的晚上卖给了Carlos一般。Petrova决定要再主动一点，但愿不算太晚！她往后一躺，让Carlos暖和的手包裹住她的后颈，她仰起了头，想再索要一个亲吻。

“你真是有意思。”Carlos又说了一遍。没有去吻，而是用手温柔地托着她的下巴，以便更好地端详她，打量着她的眼睛，鼻翼，脸上的雀斑，耳朵旁边的小小疤痕。Petrova的心在Carlos的凝视下燃烧起来。

“我改变主意了。”Carlos看着她的眼睛说，他那双蓝色眼睛，藏着许多没有说出来的话，Petrova无法一一破译，但她越是好奇，越是在蓝色里陷得更深。“我想跟你多玩点东西。”Carlos说。

她太专注盯着那双眼睛，一时忘了回答。

Carlos失笑，在她的额头上轻轻印下一个吻，把她亲醒过来：“Petrova……Petrova……我加到一百块，你要答应让我随便玩，好吗？”

Petrova终于听出了这里头危险的意思，她一时脑子难以消化：“诶……啊……”

“Petrova，我出的价格合理，更不是没有品味的客人。想知道我能对你做什么吗？”Carlos悄声说。他永远也不会知道这句话是如何命中了Petrova的弱点。Petrova……永远被好奇心害死的那种家养动物。Petrova本来已经要说出口，要答应了。Carlos看她还不回答，于是吻了上来，舌头探进她的嘴唇，品尝着她，挑逗着她。

她的心跳得更快了，她甚至隐隐觉得自己下体已经有了反应。

“好的。”分开之后她说。Carlos微笑起来，笑意没有抵达眼睛。

**

Carlos的公寓平平无奇。不见有什么豪华的装饰，看样子近期还匆忙打扫过，一堆杂物垒在墙角一个大音箱上面。转过墙角，Petrova进了卧室，抬眼看到天花板上吊着的绳子，吓得闭上了眼睛。

“我让你闭上的时候，必须闭上。我让你看着的时候，必须睁开。”Carlos在她身后进门，声音严肃，揽上来的那只胳膊却是温暖的，在她脸颊侧面亲了一下，“乖女孩，把双手举起来。”

她顺从地举起胳膊，任由Carlos用绳索把她的双手吊过头顶，捆扎起来，她现在站在床旁边的地板上，仍然穿着鞋，穿着自己的全套衣服，双手吊得过高，她只能把脚尖踮起来，Carlos耐心地调整着绳子的松紧和位置，在她耳边说：“我不会告诉你我们要玩什么……但是如果……”

他剩下的话没说。悬而未决。

“安全词？”Petrova试探地问。努力从她少得可怜的成人杂志阅读经验里榨取可用的关键词。Carlos微微笑起来，是那种有些不屑的微笑。Petrova立刻不禁想到，如果今晚她喊停的话，恐怕就拿不到全部的钱了，而且，她也不知道什么时候应该叫停。Carlos打好了最后的结。Carlos走到她身后。她想回头去看Carlos，但两手被绑在空中，她转身时差点摔倒。Carlos扶住了她的腰部，她只好顺从地任他把她转回去，盯着卧室的一面白墙发愣。

“我喜欢你这里。”Carlos对她说，站在她身后，手掌从她的后腰滑到臀部，贴住她两腿之间的位置，再往前探，隔着布料揉搓那里，“……看啊，因为你很容易湿，一会儿一定会有许多乐趣。”

Petrova不知道说什么，陌生的酥麻感和渐渐弥漫的愉悦，被陌生的手抚摸的羞耻，冲得她忘记开口。她的牛仔裤在那个位置确实已经令人怀疑地紧贴着她的皮肤。Carlos没有急着解开她的裤链，而是在原地继续揉搓了一会儿，等那种感觉淹没她，然后才把她的裤子脱掉。脱裤子的时候Petrova很难站稳，像头被绑起来的母猪一样挣扎，Carlos用手扶着她的臀部，保证她不摔倒，把裤子扒掉。Carlos把她的内裤举到她眼前，她自己立刻闻到剧烈的腥味，那条内裤自然已经湿透了。Carlos挑衅地看了她一眼，捏着她下巴让她张嘴，把内裤塞进她嘴里。

“我说吐掉的时候才可以吐掉。”Carlos警告说。

Carlos回到了她身后，掰开她的腿，她闭上眼睛，准备迎接忽如其来的剧痛，猜想Carlos要开始操她了，但还不是，那只手再次探了过来，揉搓着她的阴蒂，这次没有任何遮盖了，她闷闷地惊叫了一声，进而庆幸自己咬着内裤，不必一连声呻吟全都让Carlos听到。过了一会儿，Carlos把手收了回去，她两腿发软。

她臀部忽然剧痛，她整个人反射性地蹦了起来，因被悬吊起来，在空中失去了平衡，但她在空中又被打了第二下，Carlos用手抓住了她的臀部，这次不仅是为了帮她保持平衡，他的指甲陷进了她的臀肉里。那是皮鞭，该死，一定是。她不敢回头看。

“今晚以后你不仅会被操得走不动路。”Carlos说着，打了第三下，“也会一整周都没法坐下来……而且，”他打了第四下，Petrova恐惧地感受到，在剧烈的疼痛之外，隐秘的快感也开始在她下体蔓延，她的阴蒂还想要刚才那样的爱抚，她还想要，“你喜欢这个。”他说完，打了第五下。

Petrova含着内裤，发出了呜呜咽咽的呻吟，想求Carlos放过她，Carlos连着两鞭，把她的呜咽声打得支离破碎。保持平衡很难，她踉跄着用脚尖站立，每一鞭都让她几乎快要摔倒，牵扯着上方的绳子，绳索深深勒进了她的手腕，Carlos又打了几鞭，回身去拿了什么东西。她听到撕开包装的声音，以为这次总该是安全套了，但仍不是。她感觉卡洛斯的手指粘着某种湿湿凉凉，滑腻的东西，在她的后穴涂抹，她睁大了眼睛，紧接着，某种冰凉、坚硬的东西抵住了她后穴的入口。

Petrova被吓得呆立在原处，不……不要……张口结舌，说不出话来。那东西缓慢地一点点顶进她的身体，疼痛，她能感觉到Carlos的手指在她后穴入口处一点点打着转，把更多润滑剂抹上去，最后把肛塞整个顶进了她的身体里。

然后，Carlos暂时休息，去旁边的桌子上，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，仍然那么悬吊着她，Petrova用眼角余光看着他，泪水模糊着她的视线。

“你看起来非常可爱。”Carlos喝着酒说，目光意有所指地落在她覆满红痕的屁股上，Petrova的嘴唇在颤抖。然后，他的目光前移，看到她眼角滑落的泪珠，Petrova不知道那一刻Carlos的表情是否有些许的改变，或许只是光线的错觉。

Carlos走到她前面来，拿掉了她嘴里塞着的东西，开始和她接吻，她不应该沉溺于这个吻的，不，这个男人是虐待狂，她早该知道的，但那个吻非常温柔，带着威士忌的香气和淡淡未散去的烟味。他们的舌头交缠在一起，Carlos仿佛在舔舐她的伤口，吻着她，抚摸着她的脸颊。

“我想把你准备好。”Carlos暂停了这个吻，盯着她看，眼神里有更多关于折磨的允诺，Petrova颤抖起来，羞耻地意识到Carlos的吻和他的话，让她的下体好痒，她现在就想要这个男人操她。她是不是也同样喜欢鞭子？不，她不敢深入去想。

Carlos走到她身后，这次她听见他拿起皮鞭的声音了，做好了准备，但是他第一次抽打的时候，她还是忍不住叫出了声，因为她的身体猛烈地在鞭子下颤抖，冰凉的肛塞往里面顶弄。

“我说了你会喜欢的……”Carlos心满意足地说，又抽了两鞭，这次更加无情地，用手指捏住肛塞的顶部，开始在她肛门里微微抽插，一边插着，一边鞭打她。Petrova发出了一半是渴望，一半是啜泣的声音。

这样的折磨持续了很久，直到她快要失去声音，鞭子落下与抬起之间已经模糊了界限，她不记得自己恳求了多少，也许说过她不愿意再想起的话。疼痛像冰块一样冻住了她的大脑。Carlos放下鞭子，解开绳索，把她抱在自己怀里，亲了亲她额顶的碎发，扶着她爬到床上去。

此后，Carlos在她身边躺下，把手指伸进了她嘴里，Petrova惊愕地睁开眼睛看着他，一边舔起了那些手指，含住，吸吮，她猜想自己之后会吸一些更粗的东西，但Carlos只是满足地看着她，打量着她脸上的细节，捕捉表情。这个男人是猎手，她想，她就像被追捕的白兔。她看向那双蓝色的眼睛，发现眼底有阴影正在酝酿。

“面朝下趴着。”Carlos命令道。她顺从地翻身趴着，同时好奇Carlos在想什么，她直觉觉得那双眼睛里有比欲望更多的东西，但她不知道那东西究竟是怎么回事。

“腰和臀部顶起来，用手臂撑着自己。”Carlos继续下令，她照做。

Carlos爬起来，在她身后跪着，分开她的双腿，她屏息静气，然后，肛塞被拔掉了，两根手指挤进了她的后穴。她皱着眉，忍受疼痛，感受着异物在自己后穴里抽插，然后忽然大叫了一声。

Carlos趴下身，开始用舌头舔她的阴蒂，太过直接的刺激，太湿，太用力，她连声喊叫着，听到身后Carlos的轻笑，Carlos用嘴唇含住她，一次次进攻，再加上用两根手指操着她后面。她急不可耐地呜咽着，呻吟。

“我真的很喜欢听你的喊声。”Carlos在间隙喘息着说，“非常……可爱。”他又埋下头去。Petrova本来想在这句话之后尽力压抑自己的呻吟，但不到十秒钟就丢盔卸甲，在快感中溺水。她但愿永远不要醒来，她愿意永远坠落地狱。

Carlos停了下来，Petrova听到了皮带落地的声音，于是她知道了接下来会发生什么，她努力把两腿分开，屁股翘起，手臂撑住，Carlos扶着她的腰部，一下子撞进了她的阴道。

疼得天旋地转，Petrova感觉眼泪又在不受控制地往外流淌，她把自己闷在枕头里，想闷住自己的声音，Carlos抽插起来，疼得她牙间直冒冷气。

Carlos的手指塞回了她的后穴，这次变成了三根，一边操着她前面，一边用手指玩弄她的后穴。快感渐起，像潮水一样在她身体里涌动，她想要更多。疼痛似乎也没那么糟，疼痛加羞耻，感觉起来很好，是平时极听父母话的女孩，不会有的体验。她想要新鲜的体验，想要。

“你后面很紧啊。”Carlos嘟嘟哝哝地说，用力地抽插着她，评价的却是她后穴，“第一次让别人玩后面吗？你以前接的都是些什么活啊？”

Petrova埋下头，不敢说出来，不敢让真相像泪水一样涌出来，她没有和别人做过爱，一次都没有，她又在哭了。她把自己埋起来，弓起身，想缩成小小的一团，腰臀却无法自控地要一次次往后面撞去，淫靡的水声渐渐在房间里回响，卡洛斯在她后穴里的手指加到四根，她迷迷糊糊意识到了什么，在最后一刻，才被自己的想法吓到。

“我会温柔点的。”Carlos保证，抽了出来，想必是用几秒换了个套子，重新插进了她后穴里。

Petrova倒抽了一口气，Carlos缓慢移动起来，同时俯下身，探出手，抱着她，揉搓她的阴蒂。这让她尖叫起来。他已经开始了解她，知道怎样会让她快感升温，她下意识夹紧腿，又被身后的人一次次撞开，她不久后就又高潮了一次，抽搐着，酸胀得两条腿都失去了知觉，Carlos捡起旁边的皮鞭，甚至加快了抽插的速度，开始一边操她一边鞭打她。

她被顶得最后一点理智也丧失了，只记得哭喊，眼前发黑，洪水一样的渴望，痛，Carlos最后掐着她布满鞭痕的臀部，又用力往里一顶，Petrova失去了意识。

**

她醒来的时候，外面还是黑的，她微微翻了个身，却碰到了臀部的伤口，痛得叫了一声，她身边有个睡着的人，被她的喊声弄醒了。Petrova看见了黑暗里Carlos转过身来，面对着她。

至少她该感谢Carlos让她睡了一会儿，而不是马上把她弄醒，丢出家门去。又或许不是，她看着Carlos的眼睛想，也许这个男人没有打算放过她，他还想要。

“Petrova……”Carlos说，他的表情是迷惑的，迷惑什么呢？Petrova没有理解。她看着他，再次意识到他是多么英俊，标标准准的好看，嘴唇的弧度暗示了一点放荡的气味，她小心翼翼地靠过去，确认他没有拒绝，一只腿搭上了他的腿。也许她可以再要一次，即使她下半身还残存痛觉神经的部分都在尖叫着反对这个主意。

“真是殷勤的女孩，Petrova。”Carlos低声说，垂着手，抚摸她盘上来的大腿，脸上的表情变得更困惑了。他另一只手摸着她的胸部，到现在她才意识到，她还穿着上衣。Carlos的手解开了她的扣子，伸手进去揉搓，用手指夹着一边挺立的乳头，她低低呻吟了一声，Carlos的手微微拿开，又去照顾她的另一边。

“你想要什么，Petrova？”他问，低下头，含住她的乳头，开始舔弄。

“什么？”Petrova问。

“回答我的问题。”Carlos命令道，吸吮着她的乳房，淡淡痛感，在上面留下一连串红色的印记，就像给她臀部上留下的那些一样，Petrova觉得自己下体又有了反应，酥麻，想被爱抚，等待被填满。

“我……”她不知如何作答。Carlos放开她的胸部，那双蓝色的眼睛盯着她看了两秒钟，不可读懂的眼神，欲望，忽然Carlos抬手，扇了她一耳光。

“我不喜欢不诚实的婊子。”

Petrova顺从地把头埋在Carlos胸口，想寻找一点庇护，或是温暖，脸上火辣辣地疼，仍然不知如何作答。她需要钱来偿还债务。这个男人绝对是个喜欢虐待妓女的变态。她想要他。她要从哪里开始回答？

她感到Carlos抚摸着她的头发：“不想说？那你需要一点课程。”

Carlos翻身下床，在柜子的某一格里翻找了一会儿，手里捏着东西回来了。他爬上床，把什么塑胶的东西抵在了她的阴蒂位置，打开了开关，Petrova短促地“啊——”尖叫了一声。

非常、非常舒服，快感源源不断地从那里传进她的脑子，如果这是地狱的一部分那Petrova愿意百米冲刺跳进去，然后Carlos按了几下跳蛋的开关，改掉了模式，跳蛋现在以震动一秒，停滞数秒的模式贴在她那里，舒服，但完全不能满足她，只会让她想要更多，她想要，想要，想要。

“求你……求……”Petrova喘着气说，“啊……求你……”

“没那么容易放过你。”Carlos的一根手指，伸进了她红肿敏感的后穴，按压，让她回想起早些时候被巨大的阴茎进入的感觉，她在痛苦和欲望的回想中战栗。手指撤回去，换成了肛塞，坚硬的肛塞顶在她身体里，随着她扭动腰肢而不断深陷，就像另一个人正在操她后面。那里很痛，现在她明白自己喜欢痛了。

Petrova哭喊起来，一声比一声高，她狂乱地双手搭住Carlos的肩膀，把他拉向自己，想要亲吻他的脸颊，Carlos甩开了她的手，沉默地用跳蛋和肛塞继续折磨她，泪水在Petrova的眼里又开始酝酿。

“求……你了……”她断断续续地说。

“你究竟想要什么？”Carlos孜孜不倦地问这个问题，在得到答案前，他是不会放过她的。

又是一波欲望的浪潮，身后的肛塞顶得她快要再次昏厥，她手指掐进床单里，惨叫：“我，我想要你。”

Carlos回以不屑的轻笑，显然他认为她不过是说了所有婊子都会说的话，毫无预警地，他抬高了她的双腿，操了进去。

她以为他起码会把跳蛋拿开，但他没有，他一边抽插着，一边调高跳蛋的频率，毫不留情地按在她的阴蒂上，现在她的阴蒂也因快感而发疼，他操到最深处，一整根性器都埋了进去，她前面被完全填满，剧烈的痛苦和欲望交缠在一起，无法分割也无法控制，她不由自主地抬高了腿，盘在他腰上，以便他进出。她感到，肛塞在她被操过而松弛的后穴里埋得越来越深。

“你虽然不诚实……但操起来感觉真的很好。”Carlos夸奖，她的脸颊微微红起来，她想做得更好，用仅存的理智收缩着阴道，抬高了腰，想让Carlos感觉更爽，她自己反正全身上下都痛，也爽，她已经完全不在乎了，“啊……你真是……”

这段时间她又高潮了两次，但Carlos还没打算停下，他似乎有意克制着自己的高潮，不想太快放过她。Petrova感觉眼前的边缘渐渐模糊了，一切变得越来越暗，无尽的疼痛和快感像泥潭一样陷住她，没顶，窒息，她不想挣扎。今晚第二次，她什么都不知道了。

**

“Petrova！Petrova！”她听到一个男人的呼喊，声音很陌生，又有些熟悉，Petrova，那是谁？无论如何，这个男人的声音听起来很焦急。也许我该帮他找到这个叫Petrova的人。Peter想。她沿着声音的方向找去，呼喊声变得越来越大，她伸出手，摸到了一只男人的手……

“Petrova！”

Carlos的脸出现在她上方，他的手捏着她的手，好像因为她终于用力回捏而松了一口气。他脸上的表情十分奇怪，Peter从来没想到惊恐这样的表情还能出现在这个男人脸上。但那双蓝眼睛里的恐惧让她十分心碎。Peter希望自己再也不用看到Carlos露出这样的表情。

“我……我没事。”Peter说，挣扎着想坐起来，但没有一块肌肉真的听她使唤，她无力地摔回床上。

“如果你觉得不对，你应该喊停的！”Carl说，他的表情已经几乎称得上悔恨，“第一次你晕过去的时候我以为是偶然，该死……你难道心里没数吗？”

还真没有。Peter想，她怕要是喊停，Carlos就不给她钱了。而且她也不知道自己的极限在哪里，她要怎么喊停。她没敢说出来。

“对不起？”她试探着说。Carl捏了捏她的手。Carl站起来走开，回来的时候手里捏了一张暗红色的钞票，两百英镑，塞到她上衣口袋里，帮她把口袋扣子扣好，“怕一会儿忘了，不是现在要赶你走。”

Peter微微皱起眉头。她不想要怜悯。现在她的身体精疲力竭，脑子终于又重新开始运转了，她能猜到，Carl是觉得她一定很缺钱，出于同情付了她双倍的钱。她不打算拒绝钱，但她不喜欢这样。

“想喝点什么吗？”Carl问。Peter瞪着他，震惊于他俩之间竟然能产生这样正常的对话。

“茶就好。”

“要几块方糖？”

“两块。”

Carl去了趟厨房，沏好了茶，Peter在空荡荡的房间里，盯着天花板上垂下的绳索看，简直无法相信几个小时之前自己还被绑在那里，天啊，她都干了什么啊？Carl回来的时候给她带了一板止痛药。她沉默地把药片吞下，等着它生效，喝了几口茶，Carl给他自己倒了一杯威士忌，一饮而尽。

“我真的没事的。”Peter又一次强调。

“你到底为什么要这么做？”Carl又问。

“什么？”

“这一切。你可以早点喊停的。”

该死，Peter想，怎么会有人比她的好奇心还旺盛，这个男人有完没完了？

“我说过了，我想要你，而且，我怕你不给我钱。”Peter干脆说。

“对不起。”Carl说。

Peter瞪着他。过了好一会儿才反应过来他是为给她造成这样的误解道歉。哦该死，这个男人要是是什么好人的话，他刚才就完全不该做出那些事。现在轮到Peter困惑了，她喝完了杯中的茶，把杯子递出去，Carl接过来，放到床头柜上，仍然坐在床边，看着她。

“其实我是第一次，呃，招妓。”Carl尴尴尬尬地开口，脸微微红了，“呃，我的意思不是说'我是第一次干这种事'那种辩白，就仅仅是，我以前没干过，你懂吗？我以前只是每天晚上泡在酒吧，带不同的女孩回家，她们有些人能稍微接受一点极端的玩法，但大多数都不行。我从来没能做出自己想做的所有的事。我不知道人可以对妓女干什么，但我想大概可以……所以我那样做了，对不起。”

Peter看着他，表情渐渐恍然大悟，怪不得酒吧里的人风传说他很残忍。Carl显得更尴尬了，收回了手，紧张地捏着自己的手指：“我不是说……总之是怪我不知道情况，对不起。我无论怎样都会给你钱的，而且……”

Peter追逐着他的眼神，但他不敢看她，于是Peter说：“呃，如果你想知道的话，我也是第一次。”

“什么？”Carl震惊地抬头看她，那双蓝眼睛真的很美，Peter盯着他看，费了很大劲才把自己拔出来，Carl继续说，“第一次出来……呃……站………？”

“站街。”Peter帮他把话说完，“也是第一次和别人做爱。所以我不知道该在哪里停下。”

“操。”Carl说，巨大的恐惧笼罩了他的表情。Peter下意识地想抱抱他，伸出了手，但Carl呆坐在原地，完全没有靠过来，“操，我都做了什么啊？”

“如果你是想说贞操那些鬼话……”

“不是！”Carl朝她咆哮，“我刚才很可能一不小心就杀了你！如果我们两个都不知道自己在做什么的话！”

Peter不得不承认他说的是对的，刚才确实很危险，有时候她感觉自己就快要死掉了，但那并不是一种糟糕的死法。再说了，也没发生什么，她现在好得很，不是吗？

“但我现在没事……”

“这不是重点！”Carl吼道。

他们瞪着对方。Peter词穷了。性爱中的Carl和事后的，她不确定哪个更难搞一些。

“我会为自己负责的，好吗？”Peter有点生气，虽然她比Carl年纪小一些，但这也并不代表她就……

“想想，假如我没能叫醒你，我不得不拨打了急救电话……”Carl咬牙。

“那也是我咎由自取。”Peter嘴硬，“拜托，Carlos，不要装作如果我有事，你会为此抱憾终身的样子好吗？我需要钱，你付给了我钱，在我身上发泄你的欲望，我承担其中的风险。你买的就是这个，不要再说没有意义的话了。”

Carl瞪着她，眼神像蓝色火焰，让她害怕：“我没有'装作'。”

“操。”Peter被噎得只能骂了一声。这个男人无可救药。Carl站起来，看了看墙上的挂钟，已经快到凌晨五点了，浅浅的晨光从窗帘的底层透了进来，洒在地板上。

“你该再休息一会儿。”Carl说，“我……我去书房待一会儿。你可以先睡，等你醒了，就叫我，如果你的状态OK，你再离开。”

“等下。”Peter叫住他。

“什么事？Petrova？”Carl问。

“你以后还会需要特殊服务吗？”Peter问，挤出了她觉得是最接近于诱惑的表情，“我可以给你打折。”

Carl的表情表明他认为Peter疯了。

“不会。”Carl说，“我不会再碰你了。”

Peter咬咬牙：“但你说我是乖女孩……拜托，Carlos……”

Carl的表情近乎绝望，他举起一只手：“别说这些了，可以吗？”然后Carl落荒而逃。

**

Peter睡着了，她祈祷能梦到Carl，但没有，无梦的睡眠。她醒来的时候屋子里又是黑的了，她一时有点恍惚，不知道那些谈话和晨光是不是错觉，她叫了Carl，Carl走进门来。

“现在几点钟了？”

“晚上七点。你睡了十四个小时。”

“噢……”Peter说，“该死，我让你几十个小时都没睡。”

“不要紧，我可以稍后补觉。”Carl担忧地看着她，观察她。Peter尝试着坐起来，疼得呲牙咧嘴，但她现在能坐起来了，Carl眼睛里有阴影掠过，他扶她下床，把白色的止痛药片放在她的手心。

“我会为你叫车，Petrova。”他告诉她。

Peter慌张起来，想起Carl说的不会再碰她了，她不想就这么结束，不能接受会再也看不到Carl。Carl对她的拒绝也许是在意她，也许只是该死的可恶的总是来得太迟的道德感。

“Carl，你的电话号码是多少？”她问，掏出自己的手机，打开通讯录。

“我不应该再给你我的联系方式了……”

“那如果我有后遗症怎么办呢？”Peter理直气壮地说，“到时候我总得找得到你吧？你不是说要为此负责吗？”

Carl目瞪口呆，只好拿过她的手机，输了自己的电话号码，又听Peter报数字，记下了她的电话号码。

**

她出了门，上了Carl叫来的出租车，止痛药发挥了作用，她坐在出租车座位上的时候也没有疼得不能忍受。她点开手机，盯着Carl的号码看。想着从今晚到现在的种种事情。

等等……有一件事不对。她想。Carl说他想招妓的原因，是想玩点他一夜情时不敢尝试的事情。但昨晚早些时候，Carl向她走过来，以三十块钱买下她的时候，他明明没有提这些事。他是在出租车上才改主意，把价格提到一百块钱，要她“答应让他随便玩”的。

“Carl.”Peter开始在短信框输入短信，“你昨晚找上我的时候，一开始，你是在想什么？那时候你并没打算玩SM，是吗？”

她按下了发送。

过了一会儿，Carl回了短信，打错了不少字母，Peter莫名其妙觉得拼写错误也很可爱，她可能是疯了：“Petrova，我不是什么好人，你早就明白这一点了。我那时想随便找个妓女玩玩，你刚好在那里，Petrova，这是个错误。-Carl.”

是吗？Peter想，你从没试过招妓；你自己非常漂亮，每晚都能在酒吧里约到年轻女孩子回家；你初次招妓就又找了个看起来没什么技巧的少女，这可能性有多大？当然，男人是可能这样，但Peter觉得这个男人身上可以有其它解释。尤其是这个男人花了大半个晚上装成此中老手，却不得不在最后完全向她坦白的时候。

“你，撒谎。”她简单地编辑了两个词发送出去。然后等待回复。

“叫我Peter，那是我的真名。”想了想，她又回了一条。

“Peter。你觉得我撒谎？你是觉得我假装‘正常’骗你，趁你无法拒绝，提出SM的要求是吗？Peter，我”这条消息发了过来。就好像Carl十分慌乱，消息打了一半就不慎按了发送键一样，而Peter不打算等他把剩下的信息打完了。

“我是觉得，Carl，在那个酒吧里，一开始你就想要我。每天晚上你都去那个酒吧寻找猎艳的对象，所以你一定时刻在留意周围的人，你看到了我，你，看上了我。如果我不是和‘那些人’在一起，你一定会走过来找我攀谈，也想把我带回你家。但你马上又看到我跟什么人在一起了，你知道我一定是妓女，所以你得付给我钱。你想了想，过来，付了钱。”

Carl剩下的消息没有打过来了。Peter定了定神，鼓起勇气继续输入，在所有的事情里，她最不缺的就是勇气。

“你想要我。我知道这不意味着什么。尤其是你每，天，都会带不同的女孩回家，但对我来说，Carlos，Carl，我很享受和你上床，我是认真的，我还想要更多。我并没有爱上你，但我喜欢你，也喜欢看到你享受我。你想玩的那些东西，我，反正都试过了，对我来说还不错。我还愿意再试试。昨晚也许过分了一些，但如果你不再买我，也许一切会变好一些。我没打算站街一直站下去，你知道的，这些钱够还债了。”她点击了发送键。

“所以。”她继续编辑下一条短信，“我看不出来为什么我们不可以继续见面。拜托了，Carl？”

几乎与此同时，她收到了Carl的短信。

“好。 ”

Peter微笑起来，生怕Carl在下一秒改变了主意：“那就下周三晚上？你有空吗？我们可以换家酒吧。”

“……有空。我也许看错了你，我现在觉得你是个小恶魔呢……Peter, Petrova.”

“第一次有人叫我小恶魔哦。”Peter兴高采烈地给他发短信，把手机收起来，看着窗外迅速掠过的街景，咧出了愚蠢的微笑。


End file.
